Hogwarts High
by 13th-Queen-Of-Spades
Summary: Harry Potter at High School. NOTE:DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

Harry Potter lived with his aunt, uncle and cousin.

Why?

Simple.

His parents were dead.

As soon as his aunt and uncle found somewhere suitably cheap, they carted him off to boarding school... at the other end of the country.

New Place.

New School.

New People.

New Bullies.

Fan-bloody-tastic.

He _always _got bullied.

No matter what he did,

How he dressed,

Or what grades he got.

He supposed his looks in general screamed 'bully me, I can't defend myself'.

This was because he was short, shy and wore glasses.

And the scar on his fore-head didn't help.

He was told that was the result of the parents car crash, the one that killed them.

Making friends wasn't hard for him, its just the people that bullied him scared them off.

But Harry didn't complain, or cry.

Not once had he ever cried, not even shed a single tear.

He was sat on the train that his uncle had put him on, the one that would take him to his new school.

Hogwarts High.

Just because they were happy they'd gotten rid of him for all but six weeks of the year, they'd brought him the uniform.

Instead of dyeing some of Dudley's (his cousin's) old clothes the uniform colours, like they did for his previous schools.

He was just glad that Dudley wouldn't be attending the same school as him.

As the train pulled into the station Harry silently prayed that the Representative from the school hadn't left yet.

Because of the traffic, Harry had missed the first train, that only ran once an hour and it was an all-day train journey, so it was getting close to Midnight when he stepped onto the platform.

He looked around, there was a large man with shaggy black hair and a beard sat on the bench, who got up when he saw Harry.

Harry looked up as the giant neared him.

The man had to be at least seven feet tall, maybe taller.

"Harry Potter?" he asked.

"Y-yes."

"I'm Rubeus Hagrid, keeper of keys and caretaker of Hogwarts High. Just call me Hagrid"

"Hello." said Harry, it seemed the only suitable thing to say.

"I'll carry your case for ya'," said Hagrid, picking up with ease.

"Thank you,"

"Now I'm afraid we'll have to walk, you see cars don' exactly agree wi' me."

"That's okay,"

Hagrid set off, Harry had to run to keep up with his giant strides.

"I were beginning to think you weren't coming, but Dumbledor says 'Wait all night if you have to' and if Dumbledor says it, I'll do it. Dumbledor is the 'eadmaster of the school by the way."

"Um, Hagrid, do you think we could, slow down a bit?" panted Harry

"Oh sorry, o' course"

When they reached the main gates Harry could see someone stood outside the front door of the school. When they got closer, he could see that it was a woman in her late fifties, wearing a tartan dressing gown and slippers. She looked particularly strict.

"Mr. Potter, I see you finally decided to join us. Would you care to explain why you are so late?" the woman was Scottish, and by the tone of her voice Harry could tell it wasn't a question, it was an order.

"I missed the first train here, miss"

"Mr. Potter I understand that the rules at your old school very well may have been different, but here you will address all your teachers as Professor. Tardiness will not be taken lightly, and playing truant is not advised. Purely because of your late arrival, I will excuse you from your classes tomorrow, but you will be expected to collect your timetable from the main office in the morning. Hagrid, could you show Mr. Potter to his dormitory please."

"O' course Professor. This way 'arry," Hagrid led the way and Harry followed at his heals.

Hagrid led him up several flights of stairs, down several corridors and they stopped at a portrait of a fat lady. Harry was about to asked why Hagrid had stopped, but Hagrid had pushed one of the bricks further into the wall and the painting had swung forwards to reveal an archway. "Go on then." said Hagrid, obviously telling Harry to go through.

On the other side of the archway was a large room full of mismatched chairs, sofa's and tables, there was a fire place in the center of one wall, on each side of the fire place there was a staircase, both leading away from each other, on the far side of the room was a grand piano. There was a girl sat at the piano, playing moonlight sonata by Beethoven. He looked round to Hagrid, who put a finger to his lips, telling him to be quiet. After a while the girl yawned, gathered her music and made her way up one of the staircases.

"Tha' was Lexy, she's in fourth year, same as you. I suggest you don' mention this to anyone, she don' have the best reputation for taking things well." Hagrid said to Harry in a whisper.** (A/N: I forgot to mention earlier that they're in their in their fourth year at this point) "**Now go up those stairs, turn right, an' follow the corridor until you come to room fifteen. Tha' is your dorm room, the boys in there sleep like logs but try not to wake um'."

Harry took his trunk from Hagrid, bade him goodnight and went up the stairs. Room fifteen was easy enough to find, the numbers were printed on the door in gold leaf and were four inches tall. There were five beds in the room, two bunk-beds and one single, Harry lay his trunk at the bottom of the vacant one, which was thankfully the bottom bunk. He kicked his shoes off and lay down fully clothed on top of the bed sheets and drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT own Harry Potter, or any other character... apart from Lexy, she's mine**

* * *

"Do you think he's gay?"

"I'm not bloody psykick, so how the bloody hell should I know?"

"I was only asking."

"Shh he's waking up."

Harry opened his eyes to see four boys leaning over him. One with red hair who was fairly tall and lanky, one was short and plump, one with blue eyes who was quite skinny and the last was black **(A/N: not being racist).** They were smiling at him.

"I'm Seamus Finnegan," said the one with blue eyes. "That's Dean Thomas," he pointed to the black guy **(A/N: Not racist) **"Ron Weasley," the red haired one "and Nevil Longbottom." the shortest

Harry pushed himself up from the bed, they looked at him expectantly. "I'm Harry Potter," he said. All of them, except Harry, were wearing the school uniform. Black trousers, long sleeved white shirt, purple and white striped tie and an optional black jumper (which only Nevil was wearing). Despite what the teacher had said to him yesterday, Harry changed into his uniform and the boys from his dorm room accompanied him to the Great Hall, which was were all meals were served. He was dreading the attention he was probably going to be getting.

He was right, as soon as he sat down he was interrogated (well it felt like it). He was asked just about every question under the sun. To his surprise, and relief, the boys he shared a dorm with defended him.

"So do you have a girlfriend?" asked one girl leaning across the table and playing with her hair in a flirtatious way.

"Hey, that's none of your business, and even if he didn't I don't think he would want to go out with a whore like you." said Ron,

She huffed and stormed off.

He'd already collected Harry's timetable and as it turned out they had all their classes together, so they'd quickly become friends.

* * *

Harry's Timetable:

English: Professor. Mcgonagall

Chemistry: Professor. Snape

Break

Art: Professor. Flitwick

P.E: Madam Hooch

Lunch

History: Professor. Binns

History: Professor. Binns

* * *

Professor Mcgonagal was a decent enough teacher, and Harry was average at english. Chemistry had been hellish though. The teacher hated him on site and Harry was terrible when it came to attention to detail, which was needed allot in chemistry (as Professor Snape so frequently pointed out). Art was the best lesson of the day though, Professor Flitwick was a great teacher. They were told to paint what they felt, Harry ended up just watching the rest of the class to see what they were doing. He looked at the girl who sat next to him, she had shiny black hair and wore glasses, she was drawing several groups of people all of them wearing masks. The way the masks were painted made the groups obvious, Plastics, Emos, Rockers, Goths, Chavs and Geeks. Professor Flitwick stood behind her, admiring her work.

"Very good Lexy, I see what your doing here... Haven't you started yet Harry? why not?"

"I understand what to do sir," he said,

"Lexy, would you mind talking to Harry? try to explain it to him." said Flitwick

Lexy put down her paintbrush and turned to Harry as Flitwick walked away. She looked at him with electric blue eyes weighing him up.

"What don't you understand about it?" she asked, she had a strong welsh accent. The way she looked and spoke was, in a way, hypnotic.

"Well I'm not sure... how would you represent feelings with paint?" he asked, then realising how stupid he sounded.

"There are loads of different ways like..." she pulled a thick book out of her bag and opened it to a page that was spattered with red, black and green paint "anger, it can be shown by just going a bit mad with the paint. Or..." she turned the page, this one had a variety of coloured swirls in shades of yellow, pink and white "or intoxication, let the paint brush loose in your hand, choose colours that feel right and start painting."

Harry doubted that intoxication was even an emotion but he was grateful "Thanks, I think I get it now, but... how could I show loneliness or pain?" he felt idiotic asking anyone this kind of question, let alone a girl.

She leaned on her hand and looked at him thoughtfully "... Maybe zig-zags and sharp lines for pain... as for loneliness... Not even I've cracked that one..." the bell rang and she gathered her things, then left. Ron came over to Harry.

"you coming?" he asked

Harry followed Ron to P.E. In the changing room Harry and Ron dumped their stuff in the same locker, changed into the kit (black shorts and white polo shirt), then made their way to the gym. They stood with Seamus, Dean and Nevil.

"No its definitely Patel," said Dean

"Are you kidding? Brown's are way better." argued Nevil

"No way, her legs are like a guys!" laughed Seamus

"What is it this time?" asked Ron

"Which girl has the best legs." said Seamus

"... tough one." muttered Ron

"We all know you think its Granger."

"Shut up!" yelled Ron "Have you even considered Lexington?"

Dean, Seamus and Nevil went into a daze, obviously fantasizing about this Lexington girl. "She wins." they agreed.

Ron rolled his eyes and turned to harry "She _allways _wins."

Harry got bored with the conversation which had now switched to which girl had the best arse. Lexy came out of the girls changing rooms, saw Harry and waved. It took him a moment to wave back, but when he did Dean noticed.

"Who you waving at?" he asked turning in the direction Harry had been waving."Oh my god." he looked at Harry in shock "You were waving at Lexington? When did you bet cozy with her?"

"Lexington? Bloody hell Harry, its only your first day." said Ron "How do you do it?"

"First of all, we're not 'cozy' I just sit next to her in art and how do I do what?"

"Get girls to like you?" asked Nevil

"I talk to them like they're people." he said, as if it was obvious "Without staring at their tits or something like that."

A whistle was blown by a teacher with short grey hair, she was wearing black jogging bottoms and a rugby shirt which was red with gold stripes. Everyone fell silent. She strolled through the small groups of people. "For those of you who don't know, I am Madam Hooch, your PE Teacher. Today we will be playing basketball, split you into four teams. Captains are Malfoy, Chang, Diggory and Lexington. Choose your teams."

Lexy started "Potter," she said, he walked over and stood by her, the entire hall was gawping at them.

"Bones," said Cedric Diggory

"Lovegood," said Cho Chang

"Crabbe," said Draco Malfoy, and they carried on in that order.

With a closer look Harry noticed that there were four different school crests. One was blue and bronze with an egal on the front, one was green and silver with a snake on the front, one was black and yellow with a badger on the front and the last one (the one he wore) was red and gold with a lion on the front. He also noticed the teams were divided by those badges, he made a mental note to ask Ron about them later.

* * *

**Sorry if this one is a tad random.**

**I brought Lexy back because she got good feed back in my first Harry Potter fanfic.**

**Please R&R.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**I _still _don't own Harry Potter, but I'm working on it.

* * *

**

***Later in the Common Room***

Harry was working on his English homework (A Review on _Romeo and Juliet_) with Ron and Nevil when Lexy sat down with them at the table. Harry moved his stuff over so she didn't have to lean on it.

"Hi," he said, all Ron and Nevil could do was gawp.

"Hi, I didn't introduce myself properly earlier. I'm Roxanne Lexington-Moody, call me Lexy _never _Roxy." she held out her hand, he shook it, smiling. She whispered in his ear "Is there something wrong with them?"

He shook his head "No, I don't think so."

She leaned over his work "Need any help?" she asked

"You read _Romeo and Juliet _?"

"Several times."

"Then please, if you could."

She took his work and leaned back in her chair, scanning her eyes over the paper. Ron caught her eye, she winked at him, making his ears go red. Only now did Harry realise that half the common room had subsided into whispers and were staring at them.

"You've said that you thought _toy-bolt _was a great character, there's no character called _toy-bolt_ I think you meant _Tybalt._You should put down an opinion on the ending as well, that always goes down well with McGonagall... as long as you don't put _It was bad. _And always put down a reason." she handed his work back to him and smiled. "Any time you teed help." she got out of her seat and made her way over to the stairs that led to the girls dormitories.

Just about the entire room was staring at him, or in the direction of Lexy. He turned to Ron, "Why are they staring?" he whispered.

Eventually the crowd went back to their own business, Ron and Nevil leaned towards him "Do you have any idea who that I _was?_" Ron hissed.

"Who is she then?" asked Harry sarcastically.

"She is the _hottest _girl in the entire school."

"I heard she's gotten love letters from both sexes" added Nevil

"She's not that good looking," Harry thought out loud

Ron and Nevil looked at him, Horrified. "Are you blind? She's gorgeous."

"Maybe, but that kind of thing doesn't appeal to me."

Ron gave up trying to explain why she was so hot and went back to the homework, that Harry had already finished. They agreed to meet back in their dorm room.

* * *

***A few months later***

**Beginning of May**

Harry could see a group of girls over by the lake, one of them was Lexy. She saw him and waved him over. He sat down with the familiar group of girls and they all smiled at him.

"Hi Harry," said the twins, Parvati and Padma Patel

"You got a date to the dance this friday yet?" asked Lavender,

"I don't know if I'm going, I mean... fifties?"

"Oh go on Harry," said Lexy "Even I'm going, and I don't have a date."

"Lex, how many people have asked you now? About thirty guys and five girls. Its you own fault you don't have a date yet." pointed out Hermione

"Girls asked you?!" laughed Harry,

"I know. Is there something about me that just screams 'I am a lesbian!'?" she asked him.

"Not to me." said Harry, without hesitation. All the girls, apart from Lexy, sighed. "What?" he asked

"Your so sweet," said Lavender "You can answer a girl honestly without offending her."

"Riiiight..." he said, despite Lexy's explanations he still didn't understand girls in the slightest bit. "Hey Lex, do you want to go to the dance... with me i mean. Just as friends of course."

"Why the bloody hell not." she said, lying back in the grass.

"Cool," he got up and went back inside the school, as the girls had just started talking about what they were going to wear.

* * *

***The dance***

Harry was waiting with Ron, Dean, Nevil and Seamus in the Common Room. They were waiting for the girls, who were taking forever to get ready. Dean was going with Hermione, Seamus was going with Lavender, Ron was going with Parvati and Nevil was going with Ginny, who was apparently Ron's little sister. They sat there as the other couples left through the arch way. Eventually Parvati (Padma was going with a boy from Ravenclaw) came down the stairs, followed by Lavender and Ginny.

They were all wearing poodle skirts, open neck shirts and a sash round their neck. Parvati's was Red, Lavender's was... lavender and Ginny's was light pink. The boys got up.

"Were are Hermione and Lexy?" asked Harry

The girls smirked at each other, "they'll be down in a minute," said Parvati

"Yeah, wait until you see them. Lexy's dyed her hair its natural colour, and Hermione looks amazing." said Ginny

Another five minuets passed untill Hermione came down the stairs. She wore the same outfit as the rest of the girls but hers was Hot pink, Ron was gawping at her. Lexy soon followed her she was also wearing the same but hers was in pale blue and her hair was white, overall she looked like an angel.

"Wow," said Harry completely at awe "I didn't know this was your natural hair colour..."

"Hardly anyone does, and its going to stay that way. Isn't it boys." she said in a threatening voice.

They made their way down to the Great Hall, were the dance was being held.

* * *

Harry was dancing with Lexy, Ron was sat at their table with Parvarti (both were in a bad mood but for different reasons), he could see Hermione, Dean, Nevil and Ginny not too far away from himself, they were also dancing. Lexy had a smile on her face that could make your insides melt (In a good way), Harry span her round and let go of her hand by mistake, she span into a boy from the year above, who caught her. She looked up into his eyes, they both froze.

* * *

**Again, sorry if its a tad random. **

**But I've got too many lectures to go to and not enough time.**

**Please R&R.**


End file.
